


Sweet Response

by flyingleafbunny



Series: Sweets for my sweet [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingleafbunny/pseuds/flyingleafbunny
Summary: In which Victor surprised Yuuri for White Day.





	

 

_The day before_

"Yuuri will definitely love this", said legendary figure skater Victor Nikiforov as he exited a shop that sells watches. Last week, he'd just found out that in Japan, they celebrate what they call White Day. It's a time for men to "respond" to the women who gave them a Valentine's gift with a gift of their own. Although he already gave Yuuri a couple of Valentine's Day gifts, he wanted to surprise him with a couple more presents.

The first present would be the watch he recently bought. It was a blue wristwatch that Yuuri Katsuki, his protégé and fiancé, was eyeing while they were shopping a few days earlier. The one that Yuuri was using previously conveniently broke around the time he was researching about White Day. Yuuri accidentally dropped his watch and stepped on it when he was removing it after their date. You're such a klutz, Yuuri berated himself as he picked up his watch only to find out the watch was no longer usable. Yuuri instantly got disappointed in himself since that watch was one of the things he bought when he first received his earnings as a professional skater. Victor then took Yuuri out shopping for a new watch the next day to ease his mood. He knows all too well that Yuuri beats himself up mentally for even the smallest of mistakes and he didn't want his sweet fiancé getting hung up over a small accident. It took them a while before Yuuri found a watch he liked. Yuuri might not have said anything but Victor knew from the way his fiancé's eyes twinkled brightly. When they got inside the store, Yuuri immediately inquired the price and got shocked when it was more expensive than he thought. He told Victor he'd just buy the watch after Worlds since it he found it impractical to do it now. Victor immediately got the idea to buy the watch himself and give it to Yuuri. Earlier, he told Yuuri he'd take a walk and won't be back for a short while. He wasn't lying in the slightest; he'd just never told Yuuri as to why he'd take a walk when it was about to get dark. Yuuri wondered why Victor was going out at such an inconvenient time but didn't make any attempt to probe further since he knows that Victor keeps whatever promises he makes to him.

"Oi Victor. What the fuck are you doing here?"

Victor snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Yuri Plisetsky standing a few feet away from him. He was wearing one of his cat themed jackets layered over a black hoodie and the trademark scowl on his face.

"Oh Yurio. What brings you here?" Victor responded with a friendly tone.

Yurio then scoffed before answering, "I was just walking around after buying food for my cat". He then looked at the sign of the store from where Victor came out of. "What were you doing inside that store anyway?"

"I bought this for Yuuri. It's White Day tomorrow after all." Victor said with a cheerful tone.

"White Day?" Yuri asked curiously as he took the watch from Victor to inspect it. "What kind of holiday is that anyway?"

Victor's said with a smile on his face. "Just think of it as a second Valentine's Day. If Yuuri gave me sweets last month, then I should return the favor three times over."

Yuri returned the watch to Victor and said with disbelief. "Seriously? Just what kind of holidays does Katsudon celebrate in Japan? This is more of a marketing ploy for me. One Valentine's Day is enough as it is."

"Don't tell Yuuri but this is a surprise for him. I was also planning on giving him another present." Victor said with the excitement growing as he told Yuri about his plans.

Yuri scoffed at how Victor seems like a lovesick puppy whenever Yuuri is concerned. Yakov's right. He's worse than Georgi. Yuri thought as he mentally agreed with his coach's many ramblings about Victor. What makes it worse is that he usually bears witness whenever the two act like a high school couple, much to his chagrin.

"Stop talking or I might have to puke here just from hearing about your love for Katsudon." Yuri said with a disgusted look on his face. "And I suppose you're making something for him tomorrow, am I correct?"

Victor was surprised that Yuri's assumptions were accurate. "Wait, how did you - "

"I caught Katsudon doing the same thing last month." Yuri explained when he unintentionally interrupted Victor's question. "I helped him out, remember?"

There was a brief silence between them before Yuri made a sincere offer. "If you want, I'll help you out." He said in an unusually soft voice.

Victor beamed at the thought that Yuri cares this much for him to willingly offer to help out, even though the boy would never admit it. "Thanks Yurio."

"Don't mention it. This is payback for the agape choreography" Yuuri explained with embarrassment.

The two of them then went to the same supermarket where Yuuri was buying ingredients for honmei-choco exactly a month ago, to which Yuri caught him and offered to help out.

Yuri told Victor he'd buy some things in the supermarket. He also told Victor to just meet him at the cashier once he's done buying the ingredients for the chocolate cake he'll be making for Yuuri. He didn't want to put in less effort by just buying a ready-made chocolate cake from a bakeshop. After all, Yuuri put in effort baking a cake just for him last month. The least that he could do is to do the same to his sweet fiancé. And maybe add something more.

Once Victor was done paying for the ingredients, he found Yuri already done shopping and was on his phone apparently texting someone or checking his SNS accounts. He noticed that Yuri was carrying a bag around the same size with the bag on his arms.

After that, both Russians departed the supermarket and went their separate ways. When Victor got home, he found Yuuri relaxing by the couch with Makkachin after cooking dinner. He quickly hid the wristwatch and the groceries in the pantry to where he's sure Yuuri or even Makkachin wouldn't be able to find.

Victor then proceeded to the couch and kissed Yuuri on the lips. "I'm home"

"Welcome back." Yuuri said as he hugged Victor back.

After kissing Yuuri, the two of them sat by the table and ate their dinner in comfortable silence.

* * *

 

_White Day_

Victor and Yuri were at the rink discussing among themselves how to keep Yuuri from finding out about Victor's surprise. Luckily, Yuuri hasn't arrived at the rink yet so they have a bit of time to plan everything out perfectly. Just then, they saw Mila arrive and Yuri got an idea on how to keep Yuuri busy.

"Oi Mila. Do you have plans after practice?" Yuri called out.

Mila responded, "No. Why would you want to know?"

Victor added. "We have a favor to ask from you." He then puts both his hands on Mila's shoulders and pleaded. "Could you accompany Yuuri for a few hours? I have a surprise for him at home but I have to make it when I get there. Please?"

Mila paused for a few moments to think but then, she let out a smile and agreed. "Sure thing. I wanted to hang out and talk with Yuuri when he came here to train. I know where to take him anyway."

"Thanks Mila." Victor said with relief as he releases his hands.

"By the way, what kind of surprise are you giving to Yuuri?" Mila asked curiously.

Yuri then explained. "Apparently, they celebrate Valentine's Day the second time a month later in Japan. It's Victor's turn to give Katsudon something homemade and return the favor." He then added. "Don't ask. I find the practice to be cheesy. Not to mention downright suspicious. It sounds like a marketing ploy to me."

"I see." Mila then smiled and added. "Well, I think it's perfect that Victor will be the one surprising Yuuri." She noticed that Victor has become happier when Yuuri came into his life. The two of them never fail to keep surprising themselves and others. 

Just then, Yuuri came into the rink. His hair is in a mess and he was probably out of breath from running. Makkachin came trailing not too far behind him. At this point, Yuuri already knew his way to the rink from the apartment where he and Victor live. Still, it was usual for Victor to be up and ready earlier than Yuuri. He supposes his fiancé needs his beauty sleep a bit longer so he usually lets it slide.

After practice was done for the day, everyone was preparing to leave the rink. Just as Yuuri was about to be done packing his things, Victor hugged him from behind and whispered in his ear. "Yuuri, why don't you go and hang out with Mila today? I bet she wants to talk to you and take you around St. Petersburg."

"Eh? Are you sure? And does Mila really want to hang out with me? I mean, she might get bored if I'm the one with her." Yuuri said with anxiety all over his face.

Victor then turned Yuuri around gently while still hugging him. "Love, what makes you think you're so lowly that people get bored of you?" None of Yuuri's worries were true. In fact, the situation is quite the opposite in reality.

"Because I am." Yuuri averted his eyes, which is full of doubt, from Victor.

Victor then put his thumb on Yuuri's chin and said in a soft voice. "Yuuri, look at me. You are better than what you think yourself to be. You may not realize it but people love you far more than what you could imagine." He then added, "You have a certain magnetic quality that makes it hard for people to take their eyes off of you. That's how people get drawn to you. Believe me. When I first laid my eyes on you, I wanted to get closer to you. Now look at us. I'm staying close to you and I'm never leaving your side."

Yuuri's eyes welled up with tears of happiness. "You really think so?"

Victor then pressed a soft kiss on Yuuri's lips. "I'm sure. Now why don't you go out with Mila? She’s actually a fan of yours now."

When they were done talking, they saw Mila at the exit waving at the both of them. "Now go. Let's not keep her waiting", Victor then gently pushed Yuuri to where Mila is.

When they're sure that Yuuri and Mila have left the rink, Victor and Yuri then went straight to Victor and Yuuri's apartment. When they got home, Makkachin immediately went straight to the couch. Victor fed Makkachin first before putting out for the ingredients he bought yesterday. He also made sure that Makkachin is resting away from the kitchen.

Yuri then pulled out his phone and opened the website for the recipe of the chocolate cake that Yuuri made last month. "Here. This is the recipe that Katsudon followed. It's easy enough to do so God helps you if you screw this up." He then added. "I'll be watching you. If you give Katsudon food poisoning, I'll murder you with my bare hands."

Victor was surprised at Yuri's words. "I didn't know you care for us this much Yurio."

"Don't get the wrong idea Victor. I need you and Katsudon to be alive so that I could demolish you both at Worlds." Yuri hastily replied while blushing furiously.

And it suddenly dawned to Victor that this is actually the first time that he baked a cake for someone he loves. In fact, he’s sure he doesn’t want to give anything less than perfect for Yuuri. 

"Won't you help me out on this?" Victor asked curiously.

Yuri gave Victor an annoyed glare, as if the question has offended him. "What a stupid question. Of course not. You have to do that by yourself. The best help that I could give to you is telling you how to bake the damn cake and making sure you don't fuck it up. It wouldn't be fair to Katsudon if you don't do the same thing. And he went through all that effort just for you."

"You have a point. I've never made something like this before. I don't want to screw this up either." Victor explained embarassingly.

"Well, Katsudon never did either prior to last month. But enough chitchat. Let's get moving." Yuri said annoyingly.

Victor followed Yuri's instructions as he was baking. Like with Yuuri, Yuri made sure that any mistake that Victor did was automatically corrected. Fortunately, Victor only made minimal mistakes and Yuri's sharp eyes made sure that no further mistakes could be made.

When the cake was done baking, all that needs to be done is to decorate it. However, Yuri's phone rang. "I'll answer this call. I'll be back." Yuri said as he went to the living room.

As Victor was decorating the cake, he can't help but eavesdrop on Yuri's conversation. That's because Yuri wasn't too far from the kitchen. He noticed that Yuri was talking in an unusually friendly tone with whoever was on the other line. Victor could only hear Yuri’s side of the conversation though.  

"Yuri here. Oh Otabek. Why'd you call?"

"I'm fine. I'm at Victor and Katsudon's place."

"I'm helping Victor out. God knows how much of an idiot he is."

"Yes, I'm helping a couple of idiots with their love life. They seriously need it."

"No, I don't care for them that way. It's just annoying if one of them starts crying about it."

"Anyway, how are you?"

"Eh? You're coming here to St. Petersburg after the season is over?"

"I'll be your guide when you get here. No one else should do that job but me, got it?"

"Okay. I'll see you at Worlds. Bye."

As soon as Yuri ended the call, Victor quickly darted his eyes towards the cake. Yuri then surveyed the cake to make sure it looks good enough to eat. "Not bad Victor. It looks alright. Now all we have to do is wait for Katsudon."

As if on cue, the door opened and a familiar voice was heard. "I'm home."

"Welcome back." Victor called out from the kitchen.

"Oi Katsudon. Come over here." Yuri yelled out.

Yuuri asked curiously, "Yurio. What are you doing here?"

"I just helped Victor out making this." Yuri then pointed towards the cake. It was a chocolate cake similar to the one Yuuri made a month ago. The decoration was simple but it looks delicious enough to eat.

"I've got to go home. I don't want to keep my cat waiting." Yuri then pulled out a small bag with homemade Russian tea cookies from his backpack. "Katsudon, this is for you."

"Eh? Are you sure?" Yuuri asked curiously.

"Yes. This is payback for the ones you made for me last month." Yuri replied while blushing furiously. "See you tomorrow losers." He then closed the door behind him as he exited the apartment.

"So, how was your day?" Victor asked.

Yuuri replied. "It was great. Mila took me to great places all over the city. We also went to a small café that has great food. She also gave me these." Yuuri then pulled out a small box of cookies. He noticed immediately that the kitchen was used recently since it was a bit messy. "So this is why Mila wanted to hang out with me today."

Victor beamed. "Yes. I asked her to keep you company so that I could make this." He then grabbed a fork and tried to feed Yuuri the cake he just made. "Tell me if it taste any good, okay love?"

Yuuri ate the cake that was offered to him. "This is delicious. Did you make this all by yourself?"

"Yes. I had Yurio help me out a bit though." Victor said sheepishly.

He then put down the fork and went to get a small box from the cabinet. "Oh yeah. I also got this for you.”

Yuuri took the box and opened it. To say that he was surprised was an understatement. Inside the box was the very same watch that he wanted to buy when he and Victor went out shopping a few days ago. His eyes welled up with tears of joy.

"Victor, thanks." Yuuri said with a blinding smile. It was a smile that made Victor's heart overflow with happiness.

Victor then got dangerously close to Yuuri and leaned forward. Yuuri leaned backward accordingly due to the sudden action. Victor held Yuuri's back so that he wouldn't fall. "Oh yeah. I wonder what my adorable fiancé got for me in return. It just doesn't seem fair that I got him two presents today. And I went through all this trouble just to surprise him." He said in a mock disappointed tone to tease Yuuri further. 

Yuuri's face was a combination of two emotions at that moment. He was both confused and understanding of what Victor wants. But then, his face changed into a determined expression, as if he finally reached a decision.

Without warning, he closed the distance between him and Victor with a kiss. He put his arms around Victor’s neck as he did so. Victor was surprised with the action but relished in the kiss nonetheless. Victor thought this is one of the best surprises he got from Yuuri so far.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy White Day. Yeah. I just had to write this as a follow up to my Valentine's fic.
> 
> White Day is celebrated exactly a month after Valentine's Day in Japan, Korea, China and Taiwan. This isn't a national holiday in Japan but it was started by a marshmallow company to boost sales of their products. It didn't actually become popular until chocolate companies started doing the practice. It's on this day that men who received chocolates on Valentine's Day return the favor to the women who gave them said chocolates, whether the chocolates were giri-choco or honmei-choco.
> 
> These gifts symbolize the feeling of the men. Like with Valentine's sweets, it is much appreciated if it's homemade though store bought sweets are also accepted especially if they're expensive brands.  
> Marshmallows - I'm not interested in you  
> Cookies - I think of you as a good friend  
> Chocolates and other sweets like cakes - I love you too
> 
> There is also this rule that the worth of the gift the men are giving should be three times to the one they received from the women. This explains why I had Victor give Yuuri an expensive watch alongside a homemade cake.


End file.
